Welcome To
by TheBluePill
Summary: Jade and Tori bought their first house together, but they'll soon find out why it was so cheap, and why nobody's lived there for years. T for swearing. WARNING: Supernatural (ghostly phenomena), and satanic references. This is JORI, with slight Cabbie and other side pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Well here's my first attempt at a fanfiction. I got the idea while watching a marathon of a certain TV show (not Victorious). The idea may seem a little cheesy but I've tried to put my own twist to things to make it a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Tori and I were psyched for our first house together. We had purchased a very old home on the outskirts of LA, quite the drive from our places of work but we loved the house too much and the offer was too good to pass up. The house had a spacious yard for our two dogs, Spark and Lennon, and possibly new additions to the family. I know what you're thinking, "What? Jade West wants children?" Yes, believe it or not. Only with Tori though, I never had the desire with Beck.

But back to our current family members, there's of course Tori and I. Tori is well on her way to becoming a well-known singer, working with Andre in their small group to get gigs in popular night clubs, hopefully getting to the big leagues someday. Me, I'm a director and a playwright, and successful in my own right. I'm currently working on my new play, Out of the Ashes, and no, not at all based on the 2003 movie by Joseph Sargent. It's about a woman killed in a house fire, and her life in the afterlife, haunting the arsonist who killed her.

Our dogs, Spark and Lennon, are our babies for the moment. Spark is Tori's new puppy, oh-so-appropriately named after her hit song, _Make it Shine_. Lennon is my little guy, 2 years old and named after, go figure, John Lennon. That man is a genius, must say. Both are Rottweilers from the same mother, different litters though. The mother, Bella, belongs to Beck and his boyfriend Vince.

Beck and Vince are both actors, and very successful for their young age. They own a large house in the Hollywood Hills. Close to where Andre and his wife Kim live. Andre is an artist, on his way to being the most successful songwriter in the world. Kim is part of the LA Phil, a violin player. Lastly there's Cat and Robbie, who own a large home with their daughters Amanda and Anna. Tori and Beck called them the double A batteries, because of how energetic they are. Cat's in the movie/TV makeup business while Robbie owns some kind of tech company, specializing in computer programs and equipment.

Since High School we've all gone down the road of fulfilling our life dreams, and we're still as close as we used to be, if not closer. We consider each other family, welcoming the newest additions with open arms. Even me, who was that scissor-obsessed, loud mouthed gank who terrorized the school and owned it with my undeniable authority. I've grown up a bit since then, I still love scissors and I'm not afraid to say what I think, I've just learned to control myself a bit better.

Beck and I both came out to each other at the same time, which lead to our break up. We faked dating for a while, even going so far as to fake break-ups and such to make it more believable, simply because we weren't ready to come out to the school and our friends. But eventually we came out to our friends, and the whole school soon enough. The look I so briefly noticed on Tori's face at the time was completely explained later on, which lead to our getting together.

**_Flashback_**

_It was the day we were going to tell our friends about us, Beck and I. We were gathered at his RV to work on a script we were all together for. I looked to Beck who gave me a look of encouragement. "Hey guys, we have something to tell you.." I nervously started. Their looks were quite comical, a mix of 'what the hell' and 'oh no'. Beck laughed and clarified, "It's nothing too terribly bad. Unless you guys think so."_

"_I knew it! Jade you're pregnant! "Andre joked. I glared at him, and I swear if looks could kill he would be meeting Jesus right now. Beck laughed with him and said "Nooo, if she was she would've killed me by now" I simply nodded in agreement, not at all doubting that I would. Tori had this brief look of relief on her face, as if me being pregnant with Beck's child would be the worst thing in the world, but it was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity._

_I swallowed my nervousness and spoke up "Beck and I aren't actually dating," I said, watching their reactions carefully. Most of them were neutral, other than Tori who slightly smiled. Beck's words broke me from my thoughts, "We're actually just each other's cover" he said with a laugh. Andre spoke up next, asking, "So what? You're both gay?" He asked in pure curiosity, clear in his voice and facial expression, no disgust. _

_Beck and I both nodded, scared and curious for their reactions. Cat simply jumped up and hugged us and whispered to us "You guys were horrible actors," with that she backed up, gave us a wink, and sat down in Robbie's lap. Adding as an afterthought, "Oh, and Robbie and I are dating" she said, giggling. Robbie gave a shy smile and said nothing._

_Tori spoke up next, "Well I guess if it's the night of confessions, I'm gay too." Cat ran over to her and whispered something to her, which caused her to turn bright red and give Cat a look saying "I can't believe you would say something like that." After the heavy stuff we all settled down to watching movies._

**_End of Flashback_**

My thoughts were interrupted by Tori coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her chin on my shoulder. "It's a nice house," she whispered, while we stood outside of our new home.

I smiled, turning around to wrap my arms around her and kiss her. "Let's go inside." We walked up to the front door and I unlocked it, and letting us inside. Immediately I felt uneasy. Tori simply brushed past me and ran into the house like a child would run to a candy store. I slowly followed her in, less enthusiastic now. It was odd, I never got this feeling when we were here with the realtor. Immediately I stopped and called Beck.

After 2 rings he answered, "Hey Jade, what's up?" I sighed, "Hey Beck, I have a question but it's going to seem sort of odd." "Of course, what's on your mind?" I snuck outside to speak to him alone, "Did you or Vince notice anything odd when you were moving our furniture into the new house?" He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "No, though Andre said he felt a bit strange, and heard some things. But it was probably just faulty wiring and the old house just creaking or something, probably nothing to worry about. But I'm kind of busy at the moment so call me later, alright?" It seemed like a way to get himself out of this conversation but I brushed it off quickly, "Sure Beck, talk to you later."

I walked back into the house, looking for Tori. As I walked through the old house I felt more and more uneasy. Maybe this house wasn't such a good idea. Something seemed off, though I couldn't place what it was.

"Jade!" I was brought back to reality by the sound of my girlfriend's voice coming from somewhere upstairs. I quickly climbed up the stairs, finding her in the guest bedroom.

She was in the closet, looking at something I couldn't see. "Come look at this," she said. I walked to her, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder. Inside the closet was a small door. "Hmm, wanna see what's behind it?" I asked, sort of curious myself. "Yeah, its nailed shut though." I thought for a moment then smirked, before pulling out my scissors and saying, "Here, let me through." She moved out of my way so I could pry the wooden panel off.

After a minute or two of the struggle I finally got it off. There was a small opening where I crawled through. I grabbed the flashlight from my keychain and when I turned it on my blood instantly ran cold. "Tori.." I quietly said. She climbed in behind me and gasped, "Oh my god," she whispered, looking around.

The walls were covered in some kind of writing and all kinds of symbols. There were voodoo dolls hanging on the walls amongst the writing. On the floor was a large pentagram, with black candles on each point. I looked at Tori and she had the same uneasy look on her face. I looked back and finally noticed it. A small doll was hanging from a rafter on the ceiling, with a rope around its neck. There was a note taped to it, so I slowly walked around the pentagram, reading the note. On it, written in an old gothic print were the three words, _"Welcome to Hell"_

* * *

**A/N: Yep.. Scary story incoming. So, want more or trash this and try something new? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**  
**Also, that TV show was A Haunting, this was also inspired by Paranormal Witness, The Haunted, and When Ghosts Attack. Call me an addict. ;)**


	2. Strange Occurrences and Realizations

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: After Jade finds the wonderful things left behind by the previous tenants, she looks to simply forget she saw anything, but what happens when that doesn't quite work out as planned?**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I decided to leave everything else in that room untouched. "Tori, get out of this room." I said, slightly nervous and naturally protective. "Jade what does it say?" She asked me, equally frightened. I turned around and gave her a look saying 'Just get out.' She nodded and backed out of the room.

I decided to document things a bit before I got out myself. I pulled out my new PearPhone, deciding to do a panorama shot of the room, then individual shots of significant parts. I then walk out of the room, putting the wooden panel back in place until I can nail it shut again.

Tori was waiting for me when I walked out of the closet. "Jade, are you going to tell me what it said now?" I nodded and pulled out my phone, selecting the picture of the note and showing it to her. The color drained from her face and she stood there, dumbfounded. "Jade…" She said, slowly. "What?" I said, confused. That picture couldn't be that bad could it? Yeah, it was a creepy doll with an ominous note but…

I was wrong. In the picture, behind the doll, was a black mist in the shape of some..figure. "Go hook my phone up to the computer and pull up those pictures, I'm going to make some calls." I said to my girlfriend. She nodded and walked off towards my office. I walked out to the car, grabbing my laptop bag and walking back inside. I took the phone from the kitchen and used my laptop to find some phone numbers.

My first call went to Andre, I wanted to know exactly what he had encountered.

When I hung up, I felt numb. Andre had apparently seen the same black mist in our bedroom. He had also heard some footsteps, and whispers in his ear, though he couldn't decipher what was said. The next call I made was to try to stop this "activity" in its tracks. I called a paranormal investigation team, the LA Paranormal Hunters. I made an appointment to have them come look at the house in 2 days, on Monday.

Next I decided I'd drive over to Beck's house to pick up our dogs. I put away my laptop and went to find Tori.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go pick up Spark and Lennon. I'll be back in an hour or so." I said. She gave me a kiss before saying, "Okay," and going back to work.

**Tori's POV**

After Jade left I went back to work getting the pictures from her phone. While the ones of the room in the closet were uploading I decided to look through the rest to see if there were any more I should transfer. When I came upon a set of 3 pictures I smiled, and decided to transfer those as well. One was a picture of Jade, Lennon, Spark, and I at our old apartment. Another was Jade and I together on the day we moved out, when we decided to take a break and nap on the couch. The picture was taken by Beck. The last was our last night in that apartment, together in our bed.

After I had those pictures transferred I left the computer to make us some dinner in time for Jade to be back. While getting things ready to make sandwiches, the only thing I could make with what was available to me, I heard some footsteps upstairs and a door closing. Thinking Jade was back home and never told me, I went up to ask where the dogs were, as I never heard them.

I went upstairs and looked all over, not finding Jade, but I did find the door that was closed. One of the guest bedroom's door. I brushed it off as some draft closing the door, not wanting to believe anything else. I walked back downstairs, pausing at the bottom to look back up after I heard some odd noise coming from the second floor. At the top of the stairs was that same mist in that odd form.

I blinked a few times, the figure unmoving. Suddenly I heard the front door open, and little paws hitting the floor, running around. "Tori! I'm back!" I looked back to the top of the stairs, and it was gone. Spark found me easily, running up to me and rubbing himself against my legs before jumping up to me, panting and wagging his tail.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too!" I said to him, petting him excitedly. Jade walked up to me next, followed by Lennon. "Hey babe," she said after kissing me. I went back to the kitchen, finishing up our sandwiches while Jade got food for the dogs.

**Jade's POV**

We finish our dinner and settle on the couch to watch some movies before bed. I lay down, pulling her on top of me. She rests quietly with her head on my chest while we watch _RED._ The feel of her laughter rumbling through her body against me is somehow comforting.

About halfway into the movie I hear footsteps on the second floor. I look to Tori, who heard them as well. "What the hell?" I whispered. We'd been out here the entire time, with the front door in full view, there was no way a burglar could've come in that way. Still, thinking someone could've broken in another way, I get out from under Tori, reaching for the scissors I have stashed in my waistband.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I say to Tori. "Be careful," came her reply. I slowly, quietly made my way upstairs, my heartbeat thundering in my ears. I was a little unsettled but also furious that someone had the audacity to break into _my_ home. I got to the top of the stairs and looked around. Guest bedrooms were at the opposite ends of the hall on the left and right. At the top of the stairs was a linen closet with a bathroom right next to it. I headed to the right, completely clearing the room before going down to the other guest bedroom. After clearing that room I was becoming increasingly frustrated. I looked in the bathroom just to humor myself, nothing. Suddenly I remembered the door to the attic in the left guest bedroom. I stood in front of it, took a deep breath, and threw open the door. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out immediately.

Random boxes were strewn about the rather large room, making a mental note to sort through those later, I moved further into the room. Pulling out my keychain flashlight I looked closer at the room. There certainly wasn't anybody hiding after a quick survey. Curious though, I continued looking around. My attention was brought to the rafters on the ceiling. On one was distinct signs of…rope burn?

I thought for a moment before coming to a horrifying conclusion. Rope burn. _Ropes were hung here, strain causing the indentations._ Ceiling rafter. _Odd place._ Attic. _Noose._ Strange occurrences. _Haunting. _Strange room. _Witchcraft._

Whatever the history of this house, or of the individual who used to live here, someone committed suicide in this room. Whether the same or a different person, the most recent tenant(s) dabbled in witchcraft. _This house is haunted. Oh god._

* * *

**A/N: So Jade realizes what's going on. Now it's time to face this _thing_ and protect her girlfriend. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Get Ready to Rumble

******Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Jade's original plans don't exactly work out. But what happens when the house starts to step up it's game?**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

After coming to that stunning realization, a thousand thoughts hit me at once. _I live in a haunted house? That's so cool! But what if it's a physical spirit and hurts one of us? What if it scares Tori? Tori._

I backed out of the attic, shutting the door and going as far as to lock it. I then headed downstairs to get a hammer from the toolbox Beck had given us. I took that back upstairs to that same guest bedroom and into the closet, finding the previously used nails and nailing it shut again.

I headed back downstairs to find Tori sitting nervously on the couch. "It's alright baby, nothing was there, probably just the old house creaking or something." I elected to keep the knowledge of the house and it's potential history to myself for the time being. We both decided to turn in for the night, we took turns in the bathroom doing our nightly routine before settling down in bed for our first night in the new house.

**General POV**

It was just after 3:16 when Jade awoke with a start. She felt like there were a thousand pairs of eyes all around the room. While sitting up in bed she suddenly saw words emblazoned in white in her vision.

_"You're ours now."_

As petrified as she was at that moment, with these occurrences, her protective instincts began kicking in full throttle at this point. She laid down, wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriend and holding her as if her life depended on it. She soon fell back asleep, though her dreams, or nightmares, kept her from a restful sleep.

The majority of the dreams were recreations of some type of mass execution, from the sounds of the executioners or at least those who called for it, they were witches. Sentenced to burn to death for the pain and misery they inflicted on those around them.

Out of nowhere Jade heard the words, "Alright, next up to be burned to death, the 13th witch, Jade West."

**Tori's POV**

I was awoken by the random sound of Jade screaming "NO!" Her arms tightened around me to the point I could barely breathe. I struggled to turn over, I'll never forget that look on her face.

It was one of pure agony, profound sadness and confusion. "No...No please! Don't! I didn't do anything!" A moment later she let out a blood curdling scream which reverberated throughout the house, her hands desperately grabbing at the sheets, her face twisted in agony.

I violently shook her until she woke up, crying hysterically. She grabbed onto me as if I was her lifeline and cried until she simply couldn't anymore. Once she stopped crying she continued to hold onto me for dear life.

"Jade, baby, what happened?" I asked, ungodly amounts of concern and terror evident in my voice.

"Oh god, Tori it was horrible. This house, we can't stay here." She responded, obviously frightened out of all possibility of logical thinking. So I thought nothing of it.

"It's okay.. It was just a dream, there's nothing wrong with this house.." I said cautiously.

I'm not sure what possessed me to completely deny anything was wrong with this house. Even after I saw and heard those strange things. The pain was evident in her eyes, probably because I denied her claims. Her signature scowl once more took up residence on her face as she got up and stomped out of the room.

**Jade's POV**

I was pissed to put it bluntly. I can't believe my girlfriend didn't believe what I said. That nightmare was awful, I knew there was something wrong with the house but now I just feel trapped. So certain there's something very, very wrong about this house and my girlfriend won't even trust me on that. I mean, hell, when have I ever been wrong? Why would I be wrong about this?

I decided to spend my night in one of the guest rooms, obviously not the one on the left, reasons. I knew I couldn't stay with Tori tonight. It just didn't seem right I guess. I settled down in the guest room on the right, soon drifting off to sleep again.

Luckily I made it through the night without another incident, and got myself up in the morning, going through my morning routine before going downstairs for my daily fix.

A smile came to my face when I realized Tori had already made my coffee, and was cooking my breakfast. She hadn't noticed my arrival yet, so I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"Morning babe." I could just barely see that beautiful smile she always got whenever I called her something like that.

"Good morning. Are you still upset with me?" She asked me cautiously. I was reminded of our "fight" last night and sighed.

"Why didn't you believe me?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really feel like myself. I couldn't really control my response and it just came out" She remorsefully responded.

For some reason, I knew at that moment we couldn't continue this conversation properly while in the house, so I simply brushed it off for the time being. We finished our breakfast in relative silence, occasionally starting a conversation about random things.

Later on I decided to take her out to explore the area. We got in my car and took a drive around the neighborhood. I figured now was as good a time as any to talk about it.

"Tori, can we talk?" I asked. Of course I didn't want to talk about this if it upset her, I'd find some other way to fix things without involving her too much in the matter.

"Sure, what's up?"

I surmised treading carefully with this subject through this point would be ideal, so I thought up my words carefully before I voiced my concerns.

"I think… I think there's something wrong with that house. A history, perhaps, that we don't know about. I've seen and heard too many things to just shake it off anymore. Something's up with that house." I said, watching her reaction closely.

A look of knowing briefly flashed on her features before she closed her eyes and looked down. "Jade, what have you seen and/or heard?"

I was originally planning to keep this information from her but I figured now that it shouldn't be hidden information anymore, there's too much of that already. I told her all about what I saw in the attic, the closet, those figures, the voices, footsteps, everything. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her but I knew I had to do _something._

She looked expressionless for a moment. Then she simply broke down in tears.

I pulled over so I could hold her while she cried.

"I've seen that mist again. Right before you got home yesterday. I've heard those footsteps, doors closing for no reason. What was your nightmare about last night? Why did you sound so distressed and…scared?" She tearfully said.

I held her closer to me while I explained my horrifying dream. "We need to figure out the history of that house, we have to do something about it." I concluded.

We both decided to consult a psychic to get some type of idea what we were dealing with. We'd go from there I guess.

I knew at this point we were facing something otherworldly. But with Tori and I together, we could make it through this.

* * *

**A/N: More realizations lead to a final conclusion. Soon enough Tori and Jade will be in the showdown of their lives. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review please!**


	4. Facing the Music

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Apologies for the late update, been recovering from the holiday weekend. But here you go! Chapter 3. This bit is just a filler, most of the interesting stuff happens around the end.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

While I drove us home I had Tori call that paranormal team to find out exactly what they'll do for us. She talked to them for the majority of the drive back. And I stopped down the street, far away from our property to talk to her.

"What did they say?" I asked her. I was curious as to how much they can give us, if it'd be even worthwhile.

She told me they'd be bringing in a psychic to assist in the investigation. She's very good at what she does and can get the job done, so I was fine with it. They also said that they'd be bringing in all their equipment to make sure they caught a bunch of evidence if there really was a haunting.

We went home and I called to order us a pizza while Tori sat down to watch TV. When I was finished I sat down next to Tori and she laid down, settling her head in my lap as we quietly watched an old rerun of CSI.

**Tori's POV**

I must say one of the best things about being with Jade is her protective instincts, and that soft side that only I've ever seen. As I lay in her lap, her hands playing absentmindedly with my hair, I feel safe. Because I know she would go to hell and back to keep me safe and happy.

The sound of the doorbell broke me from my blissful spell of contentment. I sat up as Jade got up to get our pizza.

I went and grabbed plates and sodas for us before coming back to sit on the couch.

I only had a few pieces but Jade easily ate up half. Of course we saved the remainder for potential cold pizza breakfasts. After that we indulged ourselves in a back and forth horror/romantic comedy movie marathon.

**General POV**

After about 10 hours it was around 2AM and Tori was out cold cuddled up to Jade. She pried herself out of her grip, shut off the TV, then picked up Tori and carried her to their room.

After she changed and removed makeup from both Tori and herself she slipped into bed with her.

At exactly 3:16 Jade was awoken by the sound of footsteps over in the living room. When she heard another set of footsteps and some voices she started to get worried, thinking somebody was robbing them. Jade looked over to Tori who was still peacefully sleeping.

Strangely, Spark and Lennon were still pretty much unconscious over in their dog beds in the corner as well. It made no sense. Jade decided she best check it out anyway, so she reached for the 9mil she had stashed in the nightstand. Usually scissors would be her weapon of choice, but not when it came to protecting the ones she loves. No, she wouldn't take chances.

After throwing on a pair of sweats she made her way out into the hallway as quietly as possible. She checked the entire house, nothing. Nothing was stolen, nothing was out of place, nobody was there. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. While she was thinking about it, she also put the safety back on her gun and removed the ammunition.

Suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her, which startled her for a moment, before she recognized that unmistakable scent and that feeling of serenity this certain someone brought her.

"What's wrong babe? And why do you have your gun out?" Tori asked her, still quite sleepy. Jade sighed and leaned her head back onto her girlfriend's shoulder. "Thought I heard somebody down here. Already checked the whole house though, so let's just go back to bed."

Sunday went by in a blur, nothing too exciting or noteworthy. Jade and Tori were very anxious and apprehensive about the next day. Finally the incredibly boring day came to an end and they settled into bed. Tori was reading some romance novel while Jade was writing down ideas for plays, movies, short stories, etc.

**Jade's POV**

_Why does she do this to me? She tells me she wants to relax then she wears her glasses! Nope. Romance novel can wait, I need sexy time now._ I put my notebook on the nightstand before taking the book out of Tori's hands, earning myself a whiney "Jade!" She's cute when she does that. I simply set the book on top of my notebook and got on top of her, her lips meeting mine halfway.

I was too far gone at that point to stop even if I wanted to, so I happily accepted the task of bringing her as much pleasure as I possibly could.

Afterwards we just lay quietly in bed, her head in the crook of my neck with an arm across my torso. We had no problem falling asleep after tiring ourselves out.

* * *

A while later I woke up, I glanced at the clock, and wouldn't you know It's 3:16. _For fuck's sake._ But then I noticed it. Our bedroom door was open, along with the closet and the bathroom. I was 100% sure I closed all of those doors before bed. _This is so stupid._ Right as I was turning to go back to sleep, I saw a shadow go past the door, then that, that _thing_, that mist just stood there. Slowly it started morphing itself into something more humanoid-like.

But those eyes. Oh, those eyes. It was like staring into a black hole inside a black hole.

Then, it spoke. "No chance, Jadelyn. No chance." And it was gone.

To say I was scared was such an understatement it should be a crime punishable by death. I was light years beyond petrified. _What the fuck was that?_ I turned over, wrapping my arms around Tori and holding her tight against me until I felt she was somewhat safe.

I woke up around 8 in the morning, Tori was still asleep but was stirring. I sat up and stretched as she groaned at the fact it was morning. While she buried her head in the pillow, willing the sun to extinguish itself, I grabbed some clothes for both of us, tossing hers on top of her and getting dressed quickly. She slowly got up, reluctantly got her clothes on, and zombie walked over to the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen to start our breakfast. Neither of us had work for the rest of the week, as we had both taken off the week to settle into the new house, so we could do whatever. I put on a pot of coffee and started some eggs and sausage.

A while later Tori joined me out in the kitchen, eating our breakfast in relative silence, with the occasional conversation about random things. I knew the paranormal investigation team would be here later, and hopefully we'd get some answers as to what the hell is going on here.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will cover the investigation and possibly the history of this lovely home. I won't promise it'll be out sooner because I can't guarantee I won't break that promise, but I'll try! Review and let me know what you think of the story!**


	5. The Investigation

******Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

******A/N: Felt like I neglected this project a bit too much so here you go, 2 chapters in one day. Hope it wasn't too rushed or anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I decided to go out and get lunch after a few hours of watching TV and playing with our dogs. We went to this cheesy 50's diner. As greased up as the food was, it wasn't too bad. As we sat there sipping our coffee, I checked my phone, 2 hours til the paranormal team got to our house.

Tori asked me for the time and I really couldn't help myself. "I'm not your watch," I retorted. We both held straight faces, staring at each other until we burst out laughing. "It's 12:55" "Well do you want to head back home and get stuff ready for when they get there?" She asked. I figured it wouldn't hurt anything so I agreed.

We got back home, and started on the cleaning. She was sweeping the floors while I picked up trash and miscellaneous clothes. When we were done I lay down on the couch, and of course got nagged for putting my boots on the couch. After a while the doorbell rang. Through the little window by the door I could see some guys with shirts that said LA Paranormal Hunters.

I hopped up and unlocked the door to let them in, Lennon being none too happy at this fact. Tori quickly restrained both him and Spark before coming back into the living room with us.

One of the men stuck out his hand, "Hello, I'm Paul, this is Kyle and Dan," he said, gesturing to his right and left. I shook his hand briefly, never being one for physical contact. The guy on the right, sort of tall, blonde hair, looked like a slim shady clone, nodded and said "I'm Kyle, nice to meet you." The left looked like he was trying to be Zak Bagans, he simply nodded as well.

Suddenly this woman walked in, looking around our house as if it was the most profound thing in the universe. Paul spoke up, "Ah, this is our psychic, Olivia."

While Kyle and Dan unloaded all their gear and set it on the kitchen table, Paul, Olivia, Tori, and I talked about the situation. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "Well for one, don't tell us anything that's happened in detail, just tell us where it happened. Olivia is going to go from room to room trying to make contact with whatever is here while our cameras and EVP recorders are running." "Do you want us to stay here?" Tori asked. "Yes, that would be preferable."

"Alright, where are we setting up?" Kyle asked us. I thought for a moment, and Tori spoke up, "Camera facing the top of the stairs." I added, "Our bedroom doorway as well." We both thought about it before we said in unison, "The closet!" "Closet?" Paul asked.

We showed him the closet and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He called in Olivia and she began to flip shit.

**General POV**

Olivia could sense an evil presence in the closet. Not just one spirit, multiple, demons even. Once the cameras and EVP recorders were set up all but Jade and Paul left, and Paul was only staying for support and because he had a camera. Suddenly, Olivia was struck with a vision.

**_Pasadena Witch Trials, 2__nd__ Season, 1692 3:16 A.M._**

"_Greetings, citizens of Pasadena! We gather you here today to witness the burning of the Unholy 13! Who are the Unholy 13, you may be asking. Well, they are proven to be witches for one. They conspire with the devil, summon demons, make sacrifices, and cast spells to curse people into becoming sick, having poor harvest, or even dying. They must die before they can harm anyone else!"_

_The mayor spoke with such a confidence there was no arguing with his word, as it was law anyway. The fact it was so early in the morning seemed to phase nobody, as they all wanted the Unholy 13 dead as quickly as possible. People cheered as the witches burned, their screams of agony unheard over the sounds of laughter and joyous hollering._

_Little did everyone know, those witches would never leave, they would remain on this land forever, it was theirs, and they would continue their work._

**_End_**

Olivia snapped out of the trance and looked around, remembering where she was, when she suddenly heard a whisper, "Tori and Jade need to talk to Paula Sheppard." Half frightened out of her wits, she nodded and looked to Jade, "You need to talk to a woman named Paula Sheppard." She repeated. For a moment Jade was confused as to why, but decided it wasn't worth arguing over.

They made their way out of the closet and downstairs to do a reconnaissance before the investigation.

They decided to split into teams, Tori, Kyle, and Paul, and Jade, Olivia, and Dan. Jade's team went upstairs, while Tori's covered the ground floor and the basement.

**Jade's POV**

We decided to start with the easiest room first, the guest bedroom on the right. Olivia asked a series of questions, each time Dan replayed the EVP recording to see if we caught anything, we never did. So that room was a bust, the bathroom was just, no. I decided to skip the room itself on the left and go straight to the attic. Once more, Olivia asked a series of questions, but this time, we did get a response.

"What is your name?" Was Olivia's question. The answer we got was surprising, "Lucifer." A raspy, yet confident and powerful voice spoke back. We were shocked to say the least, but we had to go on with the questioning, so I tried, "Is anybody else with you?" "3 more princes" The same almost demonic voice we heard the first time. I was baffled. _What does that mean?_ "Olivia? What are the princes?" She looked horrified, I knew it wasn't good. "Lucifer.. 3 more princes.. There're 4 princes of Hell here."

I nearly fainted at that statement. _Princes of Hell? If I didn't have an overwhelming instinct to protect Tori that would be fucking awesome._ But I was still curious, "What are the rest of your names?" I asked cautiously.

Suddenly, we heard scratching on the walls, a horrible sound I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. Dan panned the camera around the room trying to get the scratching on film, and finally pinpointed where it was coming from. Carved into the wall were 3 names.

_Asmodeus_

_Belphegor_

_Mammon_

"Those plus Lucifer are 4 of the seven Princes of Hell. You're dealing with something you can't fight on your own, and I can't fight it either. You're going have to find a damn good priest to perform an exorcism on the house and cleanse it of the evil." Olivia informed me.

My mind was reeling. This kind of thing doesn't happen in real life. This only happens in movies and TV shows. I walked downstairs, a sudden need to be with Tori just taking over me.

I found her sitting on the couch in the living room, with Paul and Kyle tinkering with some cameras over on the kitchen table. I sat down with Tori and held her close to me while the paranormal team conversed amongst themselves.

"Well Jade, Tori, it was nice meeting you. Thank you for letting us investigate your house. We're going to review this evidence and get back to you as soon as we're done." Paul bid us farewell and left, leaving us alone once more.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can't track down this Paula Sheppard. Got any ideas for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't feel like cooking so how about some take-out?" She asked, already getting out her phone. I nodded and got on my laptop. It didn't take too long to find Paula, as she was a well-known psychologist.

I sent her an email asking to meet her before shutting the laptop and lounging lazily on the couch. Tori soon crawled on top of me, and the next thing I knew I was getting woken up by the doorbell. I poked Tori until she got annoyed and stood up, while I went and grabbed our food.

We ate once more while watching a gruesome crime show, not phased in the slightest. Afterwards we took up our usual cuddling routine, but we both fell asleep. For being on a damn couch it wasn't a bad sleep, when I woke up, of course I had to look at the time, 3:16. _Fuck. What now._ I looked around the room, when suddenly something up above caught my eye.

Our stairs are cut off about halfway, so it's about a half wall, not totally shut off. So it's a bit of a balcony up there. And lo and behold, there _it_ is. That _thing._ And I just can't stop staring. Suddenly it starts morphing. In a matter of seconds it turned into at least a hundred different things. Spirits and demons alike. Small children, elderly adults, demons from hell.

And that was when I realized it. That mist is the manifestation of all of their energies. Every one of the energies of every entity in this house is within that mist, that's why it's so powerful. _Why so many though? I need to find out what's going on, that's for sure._ But then it spoke again, a repeat of before.

"No chance, Jadelyn. No chance."

* * *

**A/N: Now we're getting somewhere... With some answers, Jade is finally starting to understand a bit of what's going on in her home. Time to find out the full history, put the pieces together, and take their home back. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. The Seven Princes of Hell will be explained in detail in the next chapter, as their own personal history and how they individually contribute to the haunting.**


	6. The Descendant

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: With a surprise abundance of free time I managed to finish chapter 5. I've proofread this a few times over so it should be OK grammar-wise, still, if I missed anything let me know. This chapter should be pretty interesting...enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Think about this for a moment. Picture this scenario; you're in a cage with about 10 various starving animals. All of their sights are set on you, and they will stop at nothing to turn you into their next meal.

Amplify that fear by about 100 times then you might understand the fear one would feel around this entity. It's like coming face-to-face with the devil. Though it might not be, I'm pretty sure it's the next best thing. I can't even imagine what has happened in this house. But I need to find out.

I shake Tori awake, not having the strength at the moment to carry her. I slowly managed to drag her over to the bed, but as exhausted as we both were, I decided it best to just sleep as we were.

When I woke up in the morning I could smell Tori making breakfast, so I quickly got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. "Morning babe" We usually alternate in no particular pattern of who's the morning person, obviously it's not me this morning. My lack of coffee made my response nothing more than a grunt.

Taking the hint, she grabbed me my cup of coffee and handed it to me. After a sip or two I felt better, "Good morning beautiful," I whispered to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

She rested her hands on top of mine, leaning her head back on my shoulder. "Paula called a few minutes ago, is that what woke you?"

"Mmm, could've been. What'd she say?"

"Asked what it is we were interested in, I told her about our situation and she told us to meet her at her office after hours so we can talk privately. Said she doesn't normally do this but we're a 'special case' whatever that means." It took me a while to process all that information in my barely conscious state, but I managed.

"Alright, so when?" I asked.

"Said 6ish" Tori said, sounding equally as tired.

I got a very good idea and smirked before saying "How about sleeping in all day? We can watch TV or whatever in between breaks."

She pondered the thought for a moment and nodded her head "Sounds good to me."

We both stripped back down to our panties and t-shirts and got in bed, me spooning her from behind. I like that just because I know it makes her feel safe, and I like that.

We managed to sleep all the way to 2 PM. But we didn't get out of bed until about 3:30.

Once we decided we were fully satisfied we took turns in the shower. We put on our makeup and some semi-nice clothes, not knowing what to expect. It was about 4:30 when we were done, and we decided to get some dinner before going to see Paula.

At our dinner we discussed exactly what we would tell Paula under different scenarios. By the time we were finished with dinner we had a game plan laid out. On the way to Paula's office, Tori called Beck and Vince to see if one of them could look after the dogs while we were gone. Vince said he could.

It took us a good 20 minutes to get there, getting us there at about 6:10. The front door to the office was open so we walked inside and went up to the desk. But it was deserted. After looking around for quite some time while also calling Paula's name seemed to get us nowhere.

But then a rather tall lady, with faded, shoulder length brown hair, looked to be about 50, stepped into the room.

"Tori and Jade, correct?" She asked.

I was a bit apprehensive and honestly, very skeptical. I had no idea what this woman could even do for us, but I guess we need whatever help we can get. I answered her "Yes, I'm Jade." Tori was more friendly with her greeting, but Paula seemed to not be phased by my lack of enthusiasm.

"Come to my office," Her office was pretty spacious but that didn't matter at the moment. Tori and I took a seat at the chairs in front of the desk, Paula behind it. "So what brings you here?"

I pondered that for a moment, thinking of how much I wanted to give away. Eventually I settled, "A psychic who came to our house had a spirit whisper in her ear, said to come see you."

She just sat there for a while, stuck between shock and emotionless. Finally she broke out of her trance, signing and resting her head in her hands. I knew at this point, whatever the history of the house is, it couldn't be good. I was pretty sure Tori picked up on that as well, as she seemed quite unnerved.

I held Tori's hand to calm her down while Paula recomposed herself. "Well, best get right down to it huh? Well for starters, I'm a psychic as well. Now, do you want to do a reading here and possibly not get some stuff or do a reading at your home and uncover what's really there?"

"Let's go back to our place, I want to know what's going on there." I was very excited about finding out what is bothering us. This is a very good day indeed.

**General POV**

Paula walked into the house, greeted by two hyper dogs and a young man of about 20.

"Hello, I'm Paula Sheppard, and you are?" "Vince Blake, friend of Tori and Jade, just here to dog sit while they were out." Vince said politely.

As Paula walked further into the house she immediately sensed copious amounts of spiritual energy. It was just an overwhelming sense of sadness, anger, fright.

She felt drawn to the upper floor. From there she took a left and went into the closet, reading all the energy in there, learning all there was to know.

She repeated the same process with the attic. Running her fingers across the scratches on the wall. After a while of analyzing the energy of the house and evidence of what was going on there, she came to a horrifying conclusion.

**Jade's POV**

I could see the color drain from her face, and I knew her final conclusion wasn't good. "We need to go back to my office to discuss this." Paula said. I wasn't in any position to argue, so Tori and I got in the car and drove back to her office right then.

Sitting down in her office she got right down to business, "Alright, there's one little detail I left out."

"And what's that?" I asked, raising my studded brow.

"I'm a descendant of one of the Unholy 13." Paula said. Tori gasped and I just had a look of shock on my face. When I could finally speak without stuttering I asked, "What is the Unholy 13?"

Paula told us the whole story of the Unholy 13, how they made sacrifices, cursed people, summoned demons, conspired with the devil, etc. "But what you don't know," Paula said, "Is that all of those things, including the burning of the Unholy 13, happened on the same grounds your home was built on."

_Well shit, that wasn't mentioned in the pamphlet. Realtors._

Paula continued, "And I'm assuming you've seen that black mist?" We both nodded, and I added, "I saw it change into like a hundred different forms."

"Yes, that mist is how the demons keep all of their recruits in check," _Recruits? _"You see, the Unholy 13 made a plan with 4 of the Seven Princes of Hell before they died, that they would form an alliance, combine power to be an even greater force."

"So uh.. What does each of these demons do?" I asked, quite apprehensive about this.

"From what I sensed and saw, the four who reside there are Lucifer, the demon of pride. He usually manipulates men into convincing their wives not to call exorcists or priests to cleanse the house. Then there's Mammon, the demon of greed. Mammon would possess the Realtor into lying to potential buyers of the house to not scare them off. There's Belphegor, prince of sloth. His job is to break down the resolve of the residents of the house, sap their energy and use it for himself. Lastly, Asmodeus, prince of lust. One could argue he's the most important, as he manipulates residents into producing more offspring, thus more potential candidates for the ghostly army."

Paula looked between me and Tori for a moment before adding, "That's probably why you're still alive.." she said, barely loud enough for us to hear.

"Wait, what?" I said. What did she mean by that?

She thought for a moment, as if trying to find the right words, so she didn't offend us or something.

"The fact that you are two women together, unable to produce offspring quickly, makes you just a nuisance to them. Therefore, they just want to get rid of you quickly. Be it by death or moving out, they don't care."

_For the love of all things holy, this shit is not happening._ Tori looked terrified, so I took her hand as some semblance of comfort for both of us. I had a burning question though, "So how do they usually make the army?"

"Multiple ways, but the two most common are suicide by hanging, as I'm sure you've noticed in the attic. Or a freak accident, such as a tree falling on a car when someone is inside it. All the deaths happen at 3:16 A.M, mind you." Paula said with a sad tone of voice.

I could feel Tori squeeze my hand, and I knew she was nervous. But she spoke up anyway, "What about the witchcraft stuff?"

"Ah, yes. That's the job of the witches. They make people dabble in the dark arts so they can recruit some demons alongside their human spirits." Paula informed us.

"So what do we do?" I asked. Honestly I was ready to move, bulldoze the house, and forget that land even exists.

"Well you could call a priest and get an exorcism and a cleansing, beyond that there's nothing you can do." Tori and I thanked Paula for her assistance and we got in the car to go home.

"Well that was fun" I said humorlessly. Tori laughed and said "What do you think we should do?" I sighed, we sunk too much money into that house to just leave, and neither of us were making big bucks yet, so we were stuck. "Well, let's try this exorcism, see what we can do. We can call them in the morning. But how about sleeping in a hotel tonight?"

Tori nodded enthusiastically, but thought a moment and said "What about the dogs?" _Shit._ "Ask Vince to just take them back with him?" I tried.

"I guess." She said hesitantly.

Vince and Beck agreed to look after the dogs and Tori and I got a hotel for the night after grabbing some of our things from the house.

We settled into the hotel bed after our nightly routine and fell asleep rather quickly.

I was awoken again by some noise in the room next door, _oh no.. don't tell me.. 3:16, I hate everything._ I turned over and as I looked at the foot of the bed, I was stuck between scared half to death and pissed beyond all logical reasoning.

Hello, _Thing._

* * *

**A/N: Jade just can't catch a break can she? How will the girls cope with this entity? Keep reading to find out... Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. How it all began

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: AHA! Here it is! The fluffy fluffiness you may or may not have been waiting for. There is quite a bit of swearing in some parts of this, you have been warned. And before I forget again, Vince Blake is NOT a crossover from Zoey 101, not his character in any way shape or form, just the name has been borrowed and of course the credit goes to the respective owners.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

This fucking _Thing_ had the _audacity_ to follow us to a goddamn hotel to terrorize me. I got out of bed and right in its face, I was fuming.

"Look here you son of a bitch, I came here so I could get a good night's sleep, not get woken up by your childish antics. I do not give a single flying fuck what you want, but I know what I want. I want you to get the fuck out of here, and go back to where you came from! Leave all these spirits alone and quit it with these stupid games. You're just pathetic, killing children and elderlies just so you have a larger 'army'. Just. _Fuck. Off._"

_I just told off a pack of demons._ _Go me._

Surprisingly, the mist disappeared. And I felt a little different, as if it actually worked. Unfortunately, my yelling woke Tori up.

"Jade? Who are you talking to?" She sleepily asked me. I didn't think I should tell her about it quite yet, so I just slipped back into bed, pulling her close to me. "It was nothing, just go back to sleep."

I slept like a log until about 8 A.M. I woke up and rolled over and opened my eyes to see Tori looking back at me. No matter how many times I wake up to this sight, I don't think it'll ever fail to make me smile. She's turned me into such a softie.

I lean over and kiss her softly, pulling away before anything fun can happen. I jump up and walk over to the shower, aware of Tori close behind me. Needless to say, we took a while with our shower.

After that of course we went down to the lobby and got some breakfast before heading out. I stop at a Jetbrew to get a decent cup of coffee before driving over to Beck's house.

Lucky for us, Beck and Vince were both up, and invited us inside. Tori sent a group text to Andre, Cat, and Robbie asking them to come over, a bit of a get-together. Beck was telling us the stories of our dogs playing with Bella, they're always so happy around her.

A while later Cat and Robbie arrived, followed a few minutes later by Andre and Kim. We spent the entire day sharing stories, old memories and such of our times at Hollywood Arts.

"Hey Jade, tell us that story of how you and Tori got together," Andre said. He knew that story was slightly embarrassing for us and loved to bug us with it.

_Flashback_

_It was the day I had a stage kiss with Vega, and I was nervous as hell. I kept telling myself it was nothing and it would be easy. But that little bit of reassurance didn't last long. We ran through the scene easily, our chemistry on the stage was just perfect. But then the moment came._

"_But… You can't leave. I love you." Tori said, a fake tear running down her cheek._

_I wiped the tear away with my thumb, leaving my hand on her cheek. "I'll be back. I love you too." _

_1…I leaned in. 2… Closed my eyes. 3… Lips connected. _

_I didn't even hear Sikowitz when he yelled "SCENE!" The only thing I could thing about was the feel of Tori's lips on mine and the sparks that came with it._

_Only when he yelled, "Tori! Jade! I like your enthusiasm but I called scene!" did we actually remember where we were and what we were doing. I bit my lip to hide my smile while Tori blushed._

_We went back to our seats and sat down. I glanced over at Tori, who was looking at me. I winked at her and she blushed again._

_End of Flashback_

"Of course after school that day I asked her out. And yeah, we just stayed together I guess." I said with one of my rare smiles.

"You guess. But yeah, one of the most awkward moments ever lead to this" Tori said, gesturing between us.

I grabbed onto her, hugging her and kissing her cheek, causing her to blush and smile in the cutest way.

"Who'da thunk it. Tori and Jade being all lovey-dovey. If someone told me when Tori first walked into HA that this would happen, I would've been on the floor crying from laughter. But so it happened, two opposites of the same whole." Beck said with a smile.

"Yea. Tori finally melted the Ice Queen," Robbie added.

"And Jade actually got Tori to LIVE a little," Andre said with a wink.

I leaned over to Tori and whispered to her, "A little," causing her to giggle.

Finally, after an unusual silence, Cat chimed in, "Honestly, the first time I saw those two together I knew they'd end up together. Jade always said she hated her, but then again, she always said she was dating Beck. Why? To cover up a secret..."

Cat is actually a lot smarter than people think, very insightful and knows people sometimes better than they know themselves, and she was right. I nodded in agreement.

Tori snuggled back against me and said, "Alright Beck, how about your love story?"

Beck laughed and looked to Vince, "I think you should tell this one, you've always told it better."

**Vince's POV**

_Flashback_

_It was my first acting job in LA after moving from Seattle. Of course I was just a kid but I had quite a few TV and movie appearances under my belt. This audition was just for a simple Axe commercial._

_I walked into the waiting room and one other guy was there, he looked about my age, tan skin, long brown hair perfectly fluffed. At that moment I couldn't remember if this commercial was for body wash or shampoo, if its shampoo he's got me beat by about a mile and a half._

_He struck up a conversation with me about myself and past acting experiences. He seemed nice enough, and hot, very hot._

_A while later a lady came in hold a clipboard, "Alright... Beckett Oliver and Vincent Blake?" We raised our hands respectively and she nodded, "Follow me."_

_She led us to a room where they filmed the commercials. "Okay today you're going to be advertising Axe hair gel..." Yep he has me beat. "Also, take off your shirts; it makes the commercial look better." With that she walked away._

_Can this be any more awkward? I've always been told I have a good body but damn, this boy is perfect. We ran through our scenes easily enough, they eventually decided to incorporate both of us into the commercial. _

_As a sort of celebration to both of us we went out to dinner, nothing very fancy, then again, it didn't need to be. Afterwards we walked out to our cars and Beck stopped me, "Wait, I know this might sound odd to you, but would you like to go out again sometime?" I was sure at that moment somewhere inside me there was a little man doing the happy dance._

"_I'd love to." I gave him my number and told him to just call me with details when he had them._

_End of Flashback_

**Jade's POV**

"And yeah… That's how this all started." Vince concluded.

"Those are both fantastic stories guys, but I'm thinking it's time to live the present. You guys in?" Andre inquired. A chorus of yes's was a confirmation to whip out some alcohol and pop in some movies.

We mixed drinks until we were too wasted to understand what we were even holding, after that was pretty much passing out on the nearest comfortable surface.

My last coherent thought that night before passing out half on top of Tori;

_What time is it?_

_3:17 A.M._

* * *

**A/N: I'll let you guys draw your own conclusions here... Leave me a review as to what you think is going to happen/what this entity is up to.**


	8. Put to Rest

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: This one's a little short, wasn't much that I wanted to talk about in this chapter. I tried to use some personal knowledge on some parts, so I hope they aren't wrong.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

My oh my how I love hangovers. That wonderful feeling of your mouth full of sand and your head getting continuously hit with sledgehammers. I was _wasted_ last night. I think I made it past 3 though, which is kind of an accomplishment.

Wait…3:00 A.M.

_3:17 A.M._

"AWWWW YEAH!" I yelled, completely ignoring the fact that everyone in that house had a splitting headache. I was too ecstatic to care.

I ran over to the couch where Tori was, picking her up and hugging her, spinning around a few times for good measure.

"Okay, Jade has officially lost it," Andre said.

"No no no Andre, that's the point! I did lose it! It's gone!" I shouted. I was probably happier than I should've been but come on, not sleeping a whole night for a while gets to you. Plus those freaky occurrences scare even me. Most people would think it would fascinate me, but no, I know when to be afraid. When I can't physically fight back, it's alright to be afraid.

"Jade, care to explain?" Tori said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I started off explaining everything that's happened in the house so far, past and present, all the witch trials and the things of the like. Then I explained the mist, what it is and all.

"That _thing_, it wakes me up in a new way, every night, at exactly 3:16 A.M., the exact time the Unholy 13 were burned to death for witchcraft." I explained. It was kind of depressing to recite the story again, I hated it the first few times.

"Okay, so why exactly are you so happy?" Beck asked.

"Last night, the last time I looked at the clock before I passed out, it said 3:17" I said with a big smile.

"That's great baby but we were sleeping and you yelled really loud, so the least you can do is take us out to breakfast, your treat." Tori said sleepily.

Cat and Robbie had to go home to relieve their babysitter, so it was just Beck, Vince, Andre, Kim, Tori, and I. Beck drove Vince, Andre and Kim while Tori and I drove separately.

"So do you really think this thing is gone?" Tori asked after a while of silence. I pondered the thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know. But I'd like to get a priest to bless the house, just for good measure, you know." She nodded in agreement.

We got to this little diner just as Beck arrived. We were seated and most of us ordered coffee.

"So… Who thinks drunk Cat is the funniest thing in the world?" Beck said.

We all laughed, because it was so true. She was dancing around and laughing despite Robbie's continuous futile protests. At one point she had a drinking contest with Andre, which led to him passing out and Cat jumping on the couch before getting dizzy and passing out herself.

Recalling these events made us all start laughing again. Eventually our breakfast came and the waitress asked how the bill was going to be split and Tori spoke without looking up from her food, "All goes to her," she said, pointing to me with her fork.

"I drew the short straw I guess," I grumbled with a frown.

The bill wasn't too bad so I took it without too many complaints. Afterwards Tori and I drove home.

Tori decided to call the local church to see if we could get a priest to come bless the house. They said they needed evidence of paranormal activity, Tori simply told them the address of our home and they said a priest would be over as soon as he was available. That was a little unsettling.

I settled on the couch to watch TV, being a Thursday morning there wasn't much on. When Tori was done on the phone she came over and made herself comfortable on my lap. I soon noticed her breathing even out, indicating she had fallen asleep. I let her get some sleep, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

It only took about 2 hours of waiting for the priest to show up, apprehensive yet confident. Tori took the dogs out to the fenced in backyard and came back in to greet the priest, who introduced himself as Father John.

Father John said we had to leave the front door open, so the entities were free to leave, so we did. He went room to room, saying the Lord's Prayer over and over, reading parts of the bible pertaining to facing evil and overcoming it. He drew crosses in holy water on the walls in all the entryways. After he finished up the small room where the witchcraft took place, he went to the attic, which seemed to be the hotspot of all the activity/the home of the entities.

"By the name of Jesus Christ I command you to go back from whence you came!" The priest finished the prayer and it seemed to be over. It felt lighter in there, as if the entity was actually gone. The Father looked to us, "The spirits have been put to rest, my work here is done."

We thanked him and after he left Tori jumped into my arms and hugged me tight, whispering to me, "We're free."

**General POV**

For the rest of that week nothing bothered Jade or Tori, it was peaceful and quiet (sometimes) in the house. Jade was able to sleep through the night without waking up or having nightmares.

They were happy, for the first time they had their own home together.

Sunday night they were having dinner together, just spaghetti with marinara sauce, but Tori worked hard on it so Jade was pleased. The cheesy comedy movie on TV was innocent enough, save for the inappropriate innuendos at every turn.

Snuggling afterwards, full and satisfied, they quickly fell asleep, content just being together. They knew tomorrow they would both be going back to work, but it was alright. In a way they were looking forward to getting back to routine.

That night Jade's dreams were filled with her hopes for the future, happy thoughts. Her nightmares no longer plagued her and she felt safe sleeping. All was good.

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't everyone love a happy ending? Don't worry, this isn't the end, I still have plans for many more chapters, so stick around! Review and let me know what you think of the story, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	9. Back to the Daily Grind

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: This is a shorter one, mostly because I skipped a scene due to the fact I can't write smut to save my life. Speaking of which, if anyone would like to help me with that, that would be awesome. But anyway, the newest installment, enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I think it's great how you can have the shittiest couch on the face of the earth, like we do, yet it can feel like the most comfortable thing ever, if you just have the right person cuddled up next to you. 'Cause let's face it, sexy woman makes bad things good.

I woke up just as Tori decided to try to get up, failing miserably and oh-so-gracefully rolling off the couch and falling onto the floor. I laugh and look down at her, "Having a problem there?"

"Nope, perfectly fine," she said, finally succeeding in standing up.

I get up and walk to our bedroom to get ready for the day, stopping to kiss her on the way. Today was my first day back on the job after a week's vacation. We're getting back to work on my play, hopefully getting it ready to rehearse the acting portions soon. Tori had a gig later tonight at a night club downtown; I was going to go watch her after I left work.

While I was getting ready I noticed quite a few of my things were misplaced. I asked Tori first, to see if she had taken them for any reason. It was just trivial things; assorted makeups, a hairbrush, even my toothbrush. She said she didn't know anything about it. I knew I didn't just misplace it, I'm very neat and everything is always in its place.

I brushed it off as nothing, getting ready as normal otherwise. I got some cereal before leaving to go to Jetbrew for some coffee, leaving Tori alone at home. It made me uncomfortable but I had to leave. She had my number if she needed anything.

It's great how I just walk in, they take one look at me and get to work on my coffee without any words needed. They know I'm in no mood to speak before I've had my coffee.

**Tori's POV**

I was nervous about being alone in that house for the first time, the cleansing left it feeling different, more peaceful, but I felt like it wasn't over. Still, I had a life to live, I couldn't dwell on it.

I kept myself busy with housework, cleaning and making things more…homey. I put pictures of us, the gang, family, all kinds of things around the house for an aesthetic touch.

I had a gig later tonight and I was super excited to get back to work after a week's worth of absence. Just thinking of being on that stage again had me jumping around in excitement.

Though as I was getting dressed for the day later on, I couldn't find my favorite jeans. My first instinct was that Jade took them. I couldn't see why, as she knew they were my favorite. I just let it go, until I realized the entirety of the outfit I was going to wear that night was missing. I called Jade for an explanation.

"Tori? Something wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice when she picked up the phone.

I was reluctant to bitch at her after she sounded so concerned, but still, I was upset. "You didn't happen to touch the outfit I was going to wear tonight, did you?"

"What? Of course not, why?"

She sounded genuinely confused, and it made me sick to my stomach. Things don't just up and walk away.

"They're just gone, I specifically remember setting them out last night and they aren't there."

Suddenly I remembered this morning, "Hey, wait. Didn't you say this morning a bunch of your stuff was missing?"

She sounded apprehensive, "Yeah…"

I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want it to happen. We'd just forget about it. "Let's just not worry about it. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, Love you Tor, stay safe."

"Love you too."

* * *

Later on that night, after I frantically dug through my closet for a new outfit and got ready for the gig I decided everything was fine and nothing was broken. So no need to worry about it.

Around 7:30 Andre came and picked me up. "Hey chica," he said as he gave me a hug at the door. We drove to the night club, showing our ID's at the door to get past the overly-muscled bouncer.

8:30 rolled around and the club owner introduced us, I hopped onto the stage along with Andre and the rest of our group. It was great being on a stage in front of a bunch of people again. Andre had been writing a few new songs for us to perform tonight while we were on the week long break.

About 1/3 through our second song, I noticed Jade standing off to the side, a proud smile on her face. I winked at her, and even though I was about 20 feet from her, I think she actually _blushed_.

We had about 5 more songs to play periodically, but it was amazing singing again. About 3 of the songs were ones Andre had personally written, 4 others were covers of other songs.

After our performance I made my way over to Jade, pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss. I didn't care much about who saw or what they thought, but I did vaguely hear loud cheering outside my little world of Jade.

We decided not to drink, so we could actually drive ourselves home, though we did stay to chat with Andre for a while. But when simple hand holding under the table turned into teasing caresses along the thighs we figured it was time to go.

We said our goodbyes to Andre and left for the night, to celebrate my successful concert in our own way. Holding hands the whole drive back home, stumbling into bed refusing to break our lip-lock, frantically tearing at each other's clothes, we completely forgot about that day's unusual occurrences.

Making out with Jade after the lovemaking sessions is always a great way to wind down. One of the very first things I learned about Jade after we started dating, that girl sure can kiss. That skill hasn't faltered one bit over the years, she still gives me butterflies every time.

Finally tired out, we settled down to sleep, nodding off quickly.

A few hours later I woke up, Jade was spooning me, and her arm around me felt comforting. I snuggled against her and tried to go back to sleep. I suddenly felt a…foot? Brush against the shin of my leg. I thought nothing of it, figuring it was just Jade moving in her sleep.

It my sleep induced haze, I failed to notice both of her legs were behind mine.

* * *

**A/N: I know, boo me, skipping the good part. I'll work on it, but in the meantime, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. Wonder what time it was when Tori woke up...**


	10. You can't keep me down

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Since I left the last one on a bit of a cliffhanger and I finished the chapter early, I thought I'd post it early. So here you go.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was awoken from a deep sleep by a huge crash in the living room. I sat up, looking at Tori, who had the same look of confusion on her face. I cautiously got out of bed, "Stay here," I told her. She reluctantly complied as I threw on some clothes and left the room to check what the noise was.

When I got out into the living room I was shocked. _Damn. That's going to be expensive._

The ceiling fan/light had fallen right on top of the glass coffee table, completely destroying both. I knew my first job was to get some shoes, then locate the dogs. The last thing we needed was someone getting glass stuck in their foot.

I went back to our room, pulling on the first pair I saw, telling Tori to put some on as well. Together we found Spark and Lennon and took them outside while we cleaned up the broken glass.

After we were sure we got it all I stood back to look at the remainder of the wreckage. I ran my fingers through my hair, very frustrated. I felt Tori's hand on my lower back, rubbing in slow circles. I calmed down at her touch but was still exasperated.

"We'll get a lamp, little cheap table. I'm not replacing those, no way in hell."

Tori nodded, somehow I think she knew it was because I wanted to save up to move out.

It was quiet the rest of that morning as we finished cleaning up the shattered remains of a once good looking table and a useful fan/light.

Tori and I had been busy with work as of late, before we moved, and didn't spend much quality time with each other. We wanted to do something together, so we figured fixing some extravagant dinner together would be good.

We were almost done, Tori started to walk away, I decided to be a little playful and pulled her back for a spontaneous kiss, just as the light in the kitchen fell with a deafening crash, right where Tori would've been if I hadn't pulled her back.

"For fuck's sake" I snarled, as Tori held onto me tight, obviously frightened.

I cleared a path through the glass so I could get some shoes on and she could go lay down.

I was pissed to say the least, this thing was back, I knew it. Not only was it back, it was after my Tori. It was better when it was after me, at least she was safe. But this thing is trying to hurt her, possibly even kill her. I wouldn't let that happen.

I cleaned up the glass and metal of the light and took it out to the trash/set aside for recycling. I took care to turn off the burners before crawling into bed with Tori.

She turned around and hugged me tight, I held her as close as possible. I wouldn't let anything take my Tori away from me.

The next day I decided not to leave Tori alone at home, so she spent the day with Cat and her youngest daughter Anna.

After I got off work I picked up Tori, who was rather quiet today. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

She smiled a little bit at the pun but just shook her head. "Tor, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's just, I always used to love coming home, because it was my safe place. But our home, it's not safe. It's barely even our home."

She was right. She was completely right. It wasn't our home. It wasn't safe. "I'm doing what I can, okay? If we keep saving up we'll be out of there in no time." I offered my hand to her, the simple gesture calming her noticeably.

After we got home I took off my jacket and boots, putting them in their respective places, before haphazardly flopping onto the couch. Tori followed close behind, making herself comfortable on top of me.

We took the pillows off the back of the couch a while ago, so it's more like a twin size bed than a couch, mostly because it's always used for this purpose.

Tori is as light as a feather, so I really don't mind much when she lays right on top of me, saves room anyway. She settled on an old episode of Tom and Jerry, something to just lighten the mood. We were both tired as it was late at night and didn't bother with anything that required attention.

Though somehow despite our tiredness, we engaged in a heated make out session. 30 seconds ago I was ready to fall asleep, now I just wanted Tori, nothing but Tori.

As I bit down on her bottom lip we heard this ear piercing sound of clawing on the walls, instantly drawing us out of our stupor. Tori covered her ears as I looked around the room to see where the hell that sound came from. We both stood up, going over to the wall perpendicular to our right.

On the wall was written in jagged print, "_LUST_"

Standing there, looking at the carving in awe, Tori suddenly cried out in pain. "Tori, what's wrong?" I asked her, extremely concerned. There were actually tears in her eyes.

All she was able to get out was, "My back," as she covered her mouth to stifle her cries.

I lifted up the back of her shirt and I was instantly filled with intense rage and concern. There were 3 perfectly parallel scratch marks spanning the entire length of her back diagonally.

I was scared, I was angry, I was upset, I didn't know what to do. My Tori was getting hurt by this thing and there was _nothing_ I could do about it.

I figured my first step would be to get Tori cleaned up. She followed me into the bathroom, slowly, and I assume painfully, taking off her shirt and bra, which was surprisingly intact, that was unnerving. I got the scratches cleaned up and she went to lie down in bed while I put everything away.

As I got in bed she quietly asked, "What do you think that means, 'LUST'? The ghosties just think it's funny to fuck with us?"

I wondered the same thing and laughed a bit at her irritableness she gets when she's annoyed, but then I had an idea. I got out my phone and went on the internet, searching for the seven princes of hell. Amongst them were the four who named themselves in the attic. The one that stood out was, "Asmodeus, the Prince of Lust."

"So that's why we went from exhausted to horny in 10 seconds, Asmodeus wanted a show," Tori said, burying her head in the pillow again.

I laughed at her dry humor and added, "He probably would've gotten one if his mother had taught him not to write on the walls." Her hand came out to blindly hit me as I laughed and got myself ready for bed. After shutting off the lights and getting comfortable in bed, Tori groaned, clearly annoyed, a few minutes later.

"Jade, stop." I was confused. I wasn't even touching her.

"What?"

"Quit touching me, especially there, you know I'm tired and my back hurts like hell." My eyes shot open. Turning on the light quickly, I saw some form quickly move from under the covers by Tori, out of the bed and through the door, disappearing.

Tori sat up slowly, a look of horror forming on her face as she saw the look on mine.

"Jade… Please tell me that was you touching me."

"I really wish I could."

We both jumped when we heard that same piercing sound of claws on the wall. I can say I was genuinely frightened at that point. Back out in the living room we saw the newest carving.

_I NEVER LEFT_

* * *

**A/N: Oh me oh my I am a terrible person. I'll see if I can't get the next chapter out soon, just because I keep torturing you with cliffhangers.**


	11. Stairway to Heaven

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: I actually had this written just a few hours after I posted the previous chapter, but I felt like I was posting these too fast. If I am please let me know. Also, the title of this chapter is a reference to the Led Zeppelin song "Stairway to Heaven", all due credit to them, I just felt the title fit this chapter pretty well. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

We didn't bother seeing the new carving that night, we just went back to sleep. The next morning though, we did see it.

_I NEVER LEFT_

Perfect. Great. Fantastic. Just what I needed.

Tori held onto me, and my god, do you know how hard it is to hug someone who has wounds that span the entire length of their back? It's like, fucking impossible. I settled for an ass hug, which made Tori laugh a little bit. Making her laugh in a situation like this was amazing.

I told Tori to just rest on the couch while I made breakfast. All was normal, except for the fact quite a few things I knew for a fact I bought, and neither of us used, were missing. A mere fraction of a second after I noticed that, Tori cried out in pain, again. _Son of a bitch._

I ran over to Tori, who was holding her left thigh, and wouldn't you know it, 3 perfectly parallel scratch marks marred her once perfect skin.

She cried into my shirt as I held her. "I'm tired, Jade, I'm tired of this, I just want to sleep." I nodded and helped her get the scratches cleaned up before she got in bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked her. "No, it's okay." I gave her a kiss before leaving the room, making sure Spark was in there with her. He always makes her feel better.

As I walked back out into the living room, I started to feel very tired as well. It seemed odd; I wasn't tired at all just a minute ago. Suddenly a thought struck me.

_There's Belphegor, prince of sloth. His job is to break down the resolve of the residents of the house, sap their energy and use it for himself._

What Paula had told us about the four princes of hell, it was true. I tried to remember the others.

_Lucifer, the demon of pride. He usually manipulates men into convincing their wives not to call exorcists or priests to cleanse the house._

Well, already bypassed that fucker once.

_Mammon would possess the realtor into lying to potential buyers of the house to not scare them off._

Realtor lied to us; check.

_Asmodeus, prince of lust. One could argue he's the most important, as he manipulates residents into producing more offspring, thus more potential candidates for the ghostly army._

Or two girls for his own amusement…

I went through the list of to-do's and not-to-do's.

_First of all, don't give into the drowsiness; you can't lose what energy you have. Don't let Tori convince you to not call an exorcist, because you're going to. Last and most importantly, protect Tori to the best of your ability._

So of course my first call while Tori was asleep was to the church, again. I explained the situation, and how they've gotten physical, violent. They told me, due to the documented history of my home, and what the priest personally experienced, accompanied by the fact my girlfriend was being harmed by the spirits/demons, they approved an exorcism of Tori first, then an attempt at the house.

I quietly snuck into our room to grab some clothes, and got busy prepping the house for… I don't even know what. They said the priest would be there at noon, it was 9 at the moment. I decided to just watch TV to pass the time.

I sat down on the couch and tried to put my foot up, completely forgetting there wasn't a coffee table there, and my boot about breaking through the floor upon impact. _Shit._

I was frustrated, and felt alone. I smiled a little when Lennon came trotting up to me, rubbing his head against my leg affectionately. He jumped up on the couch, settling down to be my pillow, as is our usual protocol. I fell asleep, not being tired, just comfortable.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up after a nice nap I didn't even understand why I needed. I slowly got up, painfully as well, mind you. Walking out into the living room I found Lennon and Jade being softies again. Lennon licked the side of my face as I went to kiss Jade, effectively waking her up.

"Whaa…" She said sleepily.

"What have I told you about boots on the couch?" I asked with mock anger.

"Something I probably didn't listen to," she retorts.

I smiled, that's my Jade.

I suddenly remembered she probably hasn't had her coffee this morning, so I set to work getting her some. She sighed in contentment when I handed her her soul fuel.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after a while of silence.

"Decent. If you mean the scratches, my back doesn't hurt much anymore, but my leg does. If you meant emotionally or mentally, I'm still pretty tired." I really couldn't understand why I was so tired, it was strange.

"If I tell you something will you promise to not freak out a lot?" Jade asked hesitantly.

I had a sinking feeling, "I guess…"

"After I left you in the bedroom for your nap, I was suddenly really tired myself, and couldn't understand why. Then I remembered all the stuff Paula said, about the Seven Princes of Hell. And it all makes sense now." She told me all about what each of them did and how they've affected me so far. I was terrified.

"There's one more thing," she said. "I called the church again. They're going to be doing an exorcism of you and the house around noon."

"Of me?!" _Why the hell would I need one?_

"The demons have attached themselves to you, you're their target, we need to get you away from them, permanently." Jade said, I've never seen her looking so serious.

**Jade's POV**

Tori went to the bedroom to put some presentable clothes on and knowing her it would take half an hour. It was 11:30, they would be here soon.

I figured leaving the dogs outside would be our best bet, and safest for them.

Almost perfectly on time, two priests arrived at our house. They seemed to be very uncomfortable; I'm assuming they sensed the negative energy that was heavily present in the house. They introduced themselves nonetheless. "Hello, I'm Father John, I believe we've already met. Jade, correct?" I nodded in confirmation as the other priest stepped forward, "I'm Father Edward, pleased to meet you,"

Just then Tori walked out from the bedroom, seeming a little startled at the men that were suddenly in our house. "Tori, this is Father John and Father Edward."

Ever the friendly type, Tori was eager to meet them. "Hi, I'm Tori." "Hello Tori, I understand you were the one who is being harmed by these…entities?" Father Edward asked.

She nodded and turned around as I lifted up her shirt, exposing the 13 inch long scratch marks on her back, we measured this morning.

"I see, you also mentioned some carvings on the walls? A strange room as well?" Father John had already been upstairs to see the ones up there, and we were too uncomfortable to go to the second floor, so he showed Father Edward on his own.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Tori asked me quietly. I honestly didn't know.

"Maybe." I didn't want her to give up already.

A few minutes later they came back downstairs, looking a little unnerved. "You were right to not go up there." Father Edward muttered.

We showed them the scratches on the wall in the living room, "The lust one, was done when we assume the demon Asmodeus was manipulating our emotions. The second was right after something touched Tori in bed. Assuming it was meaning the entity never left after the first cleansing." I told them.

"Alright, well we best get started then." Father John said. He told us to get a chair, and restrain Tori somehow. I was _very_ uncomfortable doing that, but I also didn't want her in the clutches of demons. I let them tie her hands and legs to the chair as I helplessly watched. And man did that suck.

Tori looked at me for a moment, and the look of fear in her eyes almost made me punch a hole through the wall in frustration.

The priests began the exorcism and it was just downright scary. Tori started speaking some language I didn't know. At first I thought it was just Spanish, but then I realized it was _Latin_. She doesn't even know Latin!

"Tell us your names!" Father John shouted.

Tori, in a voice that definitely was not hers, said, "Asmodeus." Another spoke up, "Lucifer." They continued, "Mammon." I knew there was only one more, "Belphegor."

But Tori continued shouting, "Minions! To me!" We were confused as to what she meant, until that black mist manifested in front of our eyes, and headed straight for me.

It took control of my body, making me charge to Father John. I took a hold of him by the collar, actually lifting him off the ground, but these actions weren't mine, my body wasn't mine anymore.

Then I felt something strike my head with great force, and everything went black.

**General POV**

As Jade lay unconscious, Father John stumbled back to his feet, nodding his thanks to Father Edward as they watched the mist leave Jade's body and disappear upstairs.

"Cowards!" They had somehow totally forgotten Tori was there until she, or they spoke up.

"Let us continue," Father John spoke in a somber tone of voice.

They repeated the Lord's Prayer over and over, as well as prayers to expel demons, and splashing Tori with holy water. Tori was screaming and straining desperately against the restraints, but she was still under the influence of the demons, they needed to go.

"In the name of the Father, The Son, and The Holy Ghost I command you to leave this woman and never return!" Father Edward shouted with a tone of confidence.

Just as Jade started to come to, Tori stopped struggling, just relaxing in the chair, completely spent.

The priests untied Tori and she hugged Jade, not even caring when Jade hugged back and irritated the scratches on her back. Crying tears of happiness, they just held each other.

"How do you feel, Tori?" Father John asked.

Tori pulled away from her hug with Jade and smiled, "Free."

* * *

**A/N: How about that? No cliffhangers this time. This isn't quite over, I have a few chapters planned to wrap this up. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought.**


	12. The Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Oh that fluffiness. Well this chapter is another mixture of both so, yeah. BTW (Spoiler?), **_I am aware I may have rushed the fact that Tori had an exorcism, but the story behind that was just they didn't make themselves known well until they were faced with being forced_ out**. Anyway****, onto the story.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

After successfully freeing Tori from the evil clutches of those demons, we knew we had to get out of there, and fast. I called up Beck and Vince while Tori made a call to Andre. Together the five of us were able to pack up our stuff.

Tori and I packed up all of our personal belongings while the guys prepped the furniture to be moved. We were getting the hell out of that house, ASAP.

After Tori and I were done we stood in the once artistically decorated living room now just a barren room with marred walls and nothing to show for its original look when we first saw it.

"What are we going to do?" Tori asked me quietly.

I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, "I don't know baby."

"If I may," Beck's voice made us look up as he continued, "You guys can stay with Vince and I for the time being. You know, just until you can get a new house or something."

I'm usually not one for hugs for anyone other than Tori, but both of us ended up charging Beck with a group hug. One less thing to worry about, this was a happy thing.

"Whoa, girls all over Beck again? Thought that phase was over." Vince laughed as he walked in from our bedroom.

"Oh you know my undeniable charm always has them coming back," Beck said, causing both Tori and I to slap his arms.

"It's okay if these lovely ladies stay with us while they get things under control again, right?" Beck asked Vince.

"Of course! Just, separate bedrooms, no being in each other's bedroom after 9..." He started to list many rules a father would lay down in this situation. We gave him unconvinced smiles and he laughed.

"Of course we'll help you two, you're like family to us. No way we'd leave you with no place to go." Vince told us, serious again.

"Thanks so much Vince, Beck. We really appreciate it." Tori said, and I nodded in agreement.

I decided to take one more quick sweep of the house to make sure we didn't forget anything, I didn't want to have to come back. While I was looking in our bedroom, the door leaving the room suddenly and very violently slammed shut. _You've got to be kidding me._

I ran to the door and tried to open it, but my attempts were futile. I yelled for Tori, and I could hear her trying to open the door from the other side, obviously not having any luck either.

I gave up on the door, turning around to see if there was _anything_ left in that room I could use to get out.

As soon as I turned around it all went black, the last thing I heard being, "Last chance. Get out."

**Tori's POV**

When I heard Jade's struggles on the other side of the door abruptly cease I was instantly filled with concern. I tried one more time on the door, and it opened as if nothing happened.

Jade was laying on the floor, completely out cold. I knew we had to get out, if we forgot anything, so be it, we were _not_ coming back.

I picked her up in a fireman's carry, and made my way out to the living room as quickly as I could, meeting Vince there.

"Tori, what happened?" He asked me, almost as concerned as I was.

"Can you please take Jade out to the car?" I said breathlessly. I never was very strong, and carrying an unconscious Jade was becoming increasingly difficult.

He took her and left through the front door, passing a confused Beck on the way.

"What's with…?"

"Never mind that right now, we have to go." I said cutting him off.

He nodded in understanding and we grabbed the last remaining items before securely locking the house. I got into the back seat with Jade who was still out. Only as I watched the house disappear in the distance did I feel even slightly better.

A while into the drive, Jade started to stir awake.

"Ughh... What happened?" She asked, noticing her sudden change in surroundings.

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay?" I didn't want to stress her out too much at the moment, she looked very confused and in pain at the moment.

"My stomach hurts," she mumbled as she leaned on me. I figured it was a good time for a distraction.

"We're on our way to Beck and Vince's house, Spark and Lennon are with Andre, he's going to meet us there."

"Mkay," she managed to say quietly.

I played with her hair, just the way I knew she secretly enjoyed, as she rested against my shoulder.

A while later we arrived at Beck's place, and Beck helped her inside and into the guest bedroom to rest as Vince and I set to work unpacking our necessities. We didn't plan to stay there too long.

Some odd number of trips back and forth to the house and car and we were settled in. I went to the guest bedroom, finding Jade sprawled out on the bed, face down. I'm guessing Beck didn't leave her like that, so she must've done that herself.

I crawled up next to her, sliding my hand up under the back of her shirt and around to her side. She jumped and slightly pulled away from me. "What's wrong?"

"Your hand is cold," she muttered. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her from outside her shirt and she relaxed at my touch.

I figured since it was late anyway we'd turn in early. Jade managed to get up and get herself changed before getting back into bed, making herself comfortable in my arms.

After about a minute of silence Jade spoke up, "Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to me today?" I couldn't see the expression on her face but I knew she was nervous.

"I guess you got locked in our bedroom and something caused you to pass out. I don't know for sure."

She thought for a moment, then I felt her tighten her hold on me, "It attacked me..."

"Shh, it's over now, just go to sleep baby."

**Jade's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt tons better than I did the previous night. I tried to sit up, but as I did I felt a fiery stinging pain on my stomach. "Fucking hell," I couldn't help but vocalize my pain.

Tori instantly woke up and with concern lacing her features she asked me what was wrong. I lay back down, "I don't know, my stomach hurts really bad for some reason. Almost like a burning pain."

Tori looked at me oddly, before slowly lifting up my shirt. When she covered her mouth with a gasp, I knew it wasn't good.

I looked and _burnt_ onto my stomach was a 13. Assuming it was related to the Unholy 13, I surmised the reason for it, "A parting gift, huh," I laughed humorlessly.

I fell back against the pillow, huffing in annoyance. I shivered a little when I felt Tori's fingers tracing along the outer edges of the burns.

"You don't think we brought anything with us, do you?" Tori asked me.

"I doubt it, I don't see any reason why they would bother." I figured.

"Do you think it's really over?"

Looking up at her, seeing all the fear in her eyes, but knowing it for sure, I brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers and said, "Yeah. It is."

* * *

**A/N: So fluff. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought.**


	13. Finality

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Here we go... The 13th chapter, ominous huh? Better be. Enjoy.**

* * *

**General POV**

The rest of that day was spent consulting the church on what would be done with the house. After much debate, it was decided the house was to be demolished, the wreckage buried, and the land restricted.

They couldn't see a single reason to disagree. That house needed to go, and _nothing_ could be there again. Ever.

The rest of that week went on as normal, slightly off, adjusting to living with Beck and Vince. Though Friday night, they left for a week-long trip to Beck's home town in Canada.

After they left, Jade went to go lay down in bed. She lifted up her shirt, observing the burn marks, which were more like crooked irritations in her skin now. Just then Tori walked in, noticing the change in the marks, she came to lie down next to her to get a better look.

"It looks better," Tori commented.

"I just hope it doesn't scar, if it does, at least it's a cool number," Jade grumbled.

"Wow, optimistic are we?" Tori joked.

"Nah… There's just a bright side to this."

"Jaaaade, I think your optimism is showing" Tori said with a wink.

After a death glare that would turn normal people to ashes, but barely phased Tori, she gave up, knowing she lost that argument.

Tori propped herself back up onto her elbow, she played with Jade's hair as she studied the perfect contours of her face.

Turning her head to look at Tori, she asked, "What're you thinking Tor?"

"What? What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?" Tori asked curiously in return.

"It's either my hair or yours, doesn't matter, but you play with it whenever you're nervous or thinking about something. I can't see why you'd have any reason to be nervous at this point in time, so what's on your mind?"

"Damn, you know me too well," Tori muttered.

"I'm your girlfriend. It's my job. It's somewhere in the fine print of the contract I believe." Jade said with a smirk.

"Well I guess…" She got up, straddling Jade and putting her hands on her sides. Jade raised her eyebrows in question but didn't say anything. "I think…" She traced lazy circles on Jade's stomach with her thumbs as her hands found their way to the sides of Tori's thighs, "That I feel a bit of déjà vu right now, don't you?"

Jade grinned, "You mean like when your parents and Trina were out and we'd have sex without worrying about being caught?"

She just mumbled, "Mhm," as she leaned down to kiss her. As aware as Jade was of Tori's lips moving in perfect sync with hers, she was also very aware of the fact her hips were now grinding into hers, creating that friction they both desired.

Though as much as Jade loved it when Tori took control, Jade was a top, and that's where she needed to be. Reluctantly breaking the kiss with Tori, she sat up, taking a hold of her waist, moving Tori to her spot as they changed their positions.

Jade threaded her fingers through Tori's hair, leaving her hand at the back of her head as she began to kiss her again. Jade kissed her with so much fervor that Tori soon found that weeks' worth of abstinence catching up to her.

"I need you," Tori moaned, though it came out as more of a breathy whisper.

"Good thing I'm here then," Jade said in a rather husky voice.

"Yeah, real good…" Tori said breathlessly as Jade kissed and sucked on the pulse point on her neck.

* * *

Needless to say, they didn't leave that bedroom for quite some time. Around noon on Saturday they got a call that the city was going to get the old house demolished, and would like for them to be there when they blessed the land one last time before it became restricted property.

**Jade's POV**

"Tori hurry _up!_" I shouted to my girlfriend who seemed to be taking her sweet time getting ready.

"I wouldn't be taking so long if you didn't mark your territory all over visible parts of my body!" She yelled. _She's feisty today._

"Aww I'm sorry, want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked. I still like to tease her occasionally.

"NO!" She shouted back at me. I think she might've actually been angry.

I went over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and watching her in the mirror as she desperately tried to cover up my handy work with makeup.

"Go away, skin defiler." I smirked at the lame insult she spat at me. But the fact she was leaning back into me betrayed that she didn't actually want me to leave, and she wasn't exactly angry about the marks, just where I put them was a bit...inconvenient.

"It looks fine, let's go," I said after a solid 5 minutes of her just playing around, periodically whining about my 'insensitivity' and it was my fault, because I put them there. _Well pardon me. You weren't complaining last night._

She reluctantly left the bathroom, still complaining about indecency and other things I didn't hear. It's great that I learned how to tune her out just a few months into our relationship, that comes in real handy.

After much more arguing and makeup application, we were finally back on the road our old house was on. We were both extremely apprehensive being anywhere near that place, so we tried to stay as far away as possible.

I parked down the street and we walked on the opposite side of the road, not once crossing the street. The two priests who exorcised Tori came to meet us on the other side of the road. "Hello girls, it's good to see you again, though I wish we could actually meet on good terms at some point," Father Edward greeted us.

They asked us how we had been getting along with our new living arrangements, then together we watched as two bulldozers rammed through the house, soon turning it to a pile of rubble.

The bulldozers very slowly pushed the rubble back, and it disappeared into the ground, to a hole dug prior to the demolition. But as the rubble disappeared into the hole, we saw that thing, just standing there, way back behind the hole where the rubble was. Then that disappeared as well.

Suddenly a burning pain ripped through my stomach, so bad that I couldn't even stand. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach as a fiery pain coursed through me. I felt like I was…_burning alive._

Out of nowhere, I hear a voice, raspy and gravelly sounding, "We never let them go without showing them what it feels like."

I was hit with a flashback that wasn't even from my memory,

_**Flashback, Pasadena Witch Trials, 1692 3:16 A.M.**_

_**Abigail Harper**__**(Unholy 13) POV**_

_What most people didn't know from my time, way over there on the East Coast, is that there actually was an English civilization on the West Coast. Just like them, we had all kinds of childish quarrels over silly things, though we never had any heroic battles or anything of the sort. We had our own outbreak of witch trials; at the same time as them mind you, and everything. At that time they were happy to burn anyone at the stake. _

_My friends and I elected to extract revenge, as they had unjustly executed members of our families. We devised a plan to get back at every soul who steps foot on this land. After much debate, we decided on 4 of the seven princes of hell to recruit, only enough for the purposes of our plan, as to not overdo it. _

_Our plan was perfect. The princes have been summoned, their minions by their sides. Our work is done; we must perish now, so we may join them in the unseen world, evoking our revenge on the living._

_They had no chance against our unholy army. No chance._

"_Lucky number 13! Abigail, please step up to your stake." I walked to the stake, maintaining my composure as they tied my hands behind me. _

"_Abigail, do you have any last words?" The mayor questioned me._

"_No chance. You have…No chance." I spoke as they branded the 13 into my stomach. Each of us got a number._

"_Light the fire!"_

_A blast of fire just shot out from under me, and it all went black._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Jade's POV**

"Oh my god," I said breathlessly. I understood then. I looked at the number 13 _branded_ into my stomach, that sudden fiery pain. _I was reliving her death!_

I was just staring at the ground in disbelief until Tori calling my name knocked me out of my trance.

I stood up, lifting my shirt just enough to show the 13 branded on, and started explaining, "I just had a memory from the 13th witch of the Unholy 13, all her thoughts, and the _reason_ everything is in that house!"

Father John gestured for me to go on, so I explained the whole thing, the truth behind conspiring with the demons and the like.

In the middle of telling the story I had a flashback from my own memory,

_**Flashback**_

_Then, it spoke. "No chance, Jadelyn. No chance." And it was gone._

**_And another;_**

_And that was when I realized it. That mist is the manifestation of all of their energies. Every one of the energies of every entity in this house is within that mist, that's why it's so powerful. Why so many though? I need to find out what's going on, that's for sure. But then it spoke again, a repeat of before._

"_No chance, Jadelyn. No chance."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"No chance…" I repeated numbly.

"What?" Father John asked curiously.

"Abigail Harper's last words 'no chance' were said, to me, twice, by that entity." I told them

Father Edward spoke up, "Truthfully, before this, I hadn't even known there was a civilization over here at the same point in time as the colonies over on the East Coast. It certainly isn't common knowledge."

"We shall set up a memorial on this land, to all those who were unjustly burned. Maybe that will calm their anger, and we can help them cross over." Father John proposed.

I wrapped my free arm around Tori's waist, "What do you think Tor?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try," she responded hesitantly.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Father?" I asked.

"A gravestone, with all the names we know of, including the… 13?" I surmised he left out the 'Unholy' part as a beginning to a peace offering.

"Sounds good, call us whenever you want us to come back." I said over my shoulder as Tori and I turned to walk to the car.

The drive back was mostly silent, just processing everything that had happened. It was a lot to take in. Back at Beck and Vince's place I hopped onto the bed, once more observing the burns left on my skin.

Tori settled down beside me, both of us looking up at the ceiling, hands playing absentmindedly with the other's, just like we used to do 3 years ago. Back when things were easy.

Tracing circles on my palm, Tori asked, "So how was burning at the stake?"

I laughed, she knew me too well. She knew I thought it was too cool of an experience to be worrying about the pain. "It was interesting to say the least…"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Not sure what I could say unless, let me know what you thought. Probably going to be one more chapter to wrap this up, then I'll focus on some other projects I have plans for.**


	14. Our Second Chance

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Alas, here we are, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This is just to wrap everything up, so read on.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

About two weeks after my…'experience' at the old house, Tori and I were moving in the last of our things to our new house. We bought one from _this_ century, call us paranoid, but it seems safer. Tori even went so far as to talk to the neighbors about the house (obviously I wouldn't do it, lack of appropriate people skills and all), and all checks out.

There wasn't a ton of remodeling to do on this house, mostly just some repainting because most of it was horrifically bright colors. Tori had already spread random pictures and paintings throughout the house for a more homelike appearance. She conveniently 'forgot' all of mine pertaining to anything even slightly bloody.

Nevertheless, things were working out alright. Last I checked the 13 that Abigail was so kind as to brand into my stomach looked a bit like the aftermath of a weak scarification attempt, not half bad but it could've been better.

I had just set down the last box, and my ass had just hit the couch when Tori's phone rang. I groaned, I figured it was probably Beck or Vince 'hey you guys forgot something' then Tori, 'Jade I know you just sat down after working so hard but go get this.' Surprisingly, she was on the phone for quite a while, which gave me ample time to relax before she sent me on another recovery mission.

"Jade?" _Here we go._ "Yes Tori? What did we forget this time?" I asked sounding as exhausted as I felt.

"Um, nothing. That was Father John. They finished the gravestone, complete with 156 names," She told me. I thought for a moment. _Why did that number sound familiar?_

The thought struck me like a ton of bricks. "156 Shadowlake." I repeated numbly. _Our old house address. This is just crazy._

"Yeah… We made that connection too. I highly doubt that's coincidence if this is the real number of people they executed," Tori said.

Ignoring the bizarre things that keep occurring, I asked, "So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow." _Awesome._

* * *

Driving down that road once again seemed like asking for trouble. It felt like it too. As we neared the site where the house used to be located, and where the witch trials were once conducted, we started to feel more uneasy by each passing moment. Tori and I both knew we were risking a hell of a lot coming back here, and we hoped it would be worth it.

Parking on the other side of the street, we got out and were very hesitant to cross to where they were working on setting up the new memorial. It was a slate gray cross, made of some type of stone, a lot larger than I originally thought, probably to incorporate all the names. It stood at least 4 feet tall, not counting the granite block it was mounted on.

I leaned back against the car, wrapping a protective arm around Tori as we waited for Father John to show up. Luckily we didn't have to wait long, as he arrived just a few minutes later.

"Tori, Jade, It's good to see you. Come, I'm assuming you'd like to just get this over with as quickly as possible" Father John said as he shook our hands. _At least he understands._

Tori retained a death grip on my hand as we crossed the street, nearing the memorial. Father John gestured for us to step past the memorial onto the old foundation of the house. _Are you crazy, man?_

Still, we accepted the offer, we didn't have much of a choice at that point, so we did. He led us over to under the shade of a tree, where he got out his sacred robe and scarf, the ones he used in the exorcism. I'm assuming this tree had some historical value, of what, I don't know.

I stood behind Tori, arms around her waist. I was very uncomfortable here, and my protective instincts were kicking into overdrive.

Father John began some type of cleansing ceremony, trying desperately to free the spirits the demons had enslaved. After a good half hour of futile attempts, I was beginning to get irritated, this was going nowhere. Just as that thought crossed my mind, that black mist appeared.

After saying some type of prayer that I couldn't remember for the life of me, it seemed to be in a great fight with itself. After what seemed like hours of torturous contortions this thing was making, it abruptly tore in two. It was like a sight from one of those movies or TV shows.

The black mist was stood right by the tree, facing a white mist. It was like Good VS Evil. The ultimate showdown. Not exactly something you'd expect to see even once in your lifetime.

"In the name of Christ I deem these spirits free!" Came Father John's shout, followed by the white mist slowly elongating, and disappearing into the sky. _Well how 'bout dat._

Now the black mist stood in front of Father John, this wasn't going to be good.

Pulling a crucifix from his pocket, he thrust it towards the mist, willing the demons to return to Hell.

The dark mist paid no mind to him, instead slowly making its way toward the memorial. We followed, watching the mist as it began to tear in two, _again. _This time, without any trouble at all. As they split, there was a pure black mist, and a dusty gray mist.

The black form backed away, going back towards the house's foundation. At the same time, the gray figure continued to observe the memorial, until the black mist disappeared into the ground.

The gray mist seemed to dissolve into the memorial's gravestone, as a total of 13 names on the stone glowed.

After a few moments of silence we decided to go see what had happened.

Of the names on the gravestone, most being polished silver, 13 stood out as a brilliant gold. Among the names, was Abigail Harper.

* * *

**Epilogue - Tori's POV**

I think it's cute how after coming home Jade always stomps into the house with authority just to go and be a softie 2 minutes later by using Lennon as a pillow. The same is true for today, but I've been lonely all day, so I feel like crashing their party.

5 minutes after hearing Jade stomp into the house, then verbally announce her arrival, I went to the living room to see her lying on Lennon, watching _Ripley's Believe It or Not, _laughing at some guy swallowing swords. I steal the remote and turn the TV off, earning myself an annoyed groan. "Tori, why'd you turn that off?"

"Because I missed you today," I answered innocently. She pulled me down on top of her, and Lennon decided it was his time to go.

"I missed you too, but you didn't have to turn off the TV," she said, clearly slightly annoyed I made her pillow walk away. I figured I needed to make my meaning clear.

"No, Jade, I _missed_ you," I clarified. A look of realization slowly appeared on her face.

"Oh, you _missed_ me…" I just mumbled, "Yeah…"

As I kissed her she took the hint that I was in that mood again, it happened a lot these days. She picked me up and carried me upstairs, no small feat considering the extra weight I've put on with the baby.

The last thing I remember seeing before being lost in a world of blissful pleasure, were the words we had painted on the ceiling of our room, amongst faux night sky and glow-in-the-dark stars, _"Welcome to Heaven."_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, folks. This story's been one hell of a learning experience for me, and I greatly appreciate all the positive feedback. You guys are awesome.**

**P.S. Self promotion crap here, I'm putting the finishing touches on a one-shot I've been working on since the beginning of this story, so watch for that if you're interested ;)**


End file.
